Sudah Unyu Sejak Kecil
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Red dan Yellow, mereka sudah terkenal keunyuannya sejak kecil, sampai guru mereka gemas melihat mereka belajar bersama. Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow) (PERINGATAN, KARENA MASIH KECIL, MEREKA TAK BISA MENGUCAPKAN HURUF "R", DAN BERGANTI JADI "L")


**Regulus White Dwarf kembali lagi. Entah mengapa tapi aku ingin nostalgia masa kecilku. Sebenarnya ini adalah kolaborasi pikiranku dan adikku. Jadi ya ...**

 **Pairing:** **Specialshipping alias RedxYellow alias ReYe alias ReIe alias Callabaroshipping alias Red Sunflower (kebanyakan alias :v)**

 _ **Sudah Unyu Sejak Kecil**_

Suatu hari di dunia Pokemon, ada 4 anak yang bermain bola lempar dengan gembira di halaman sekolah TK mereka. Mereka bernama Red, Green, Blue, dan Yellow. Red adalah anak periang yang aktif bermain di luar rumah. Green adalah anak pendiam yang lebih suka membaca. Maklum, dia baru saja bisa membaca dan rasa ingin tahunya cukup besar. Blue suka bermain dandan-mendandan boneka atau temannya sendiri. Yellow adalah yang termuda, dia adalah anak yang pemalu dan lebih suka di dalam kelas sambil menggambar saat tidak ada yang mengajaknya untuk bermain.

Mereka berempat bermain dengan gembira, kecuali Green karena dia memang tidak suka bermain.

"Gleen! Tangkap bolanya!" seru Red dengan sedikit salah ucap. Maklum anak kecil, belum bisa mengucapkan huruf "r". Kemudian Red melempar bolanya, dan ditangkap oleh Green dengan gaya malasnya.

"Nih ... " kaya Green, lalu melempar bolanya ke Blue dengan santai. Blue menangkapnya dengan gaya manisnya.

"Makacih, Gleen!" kata Blue sambil mengedipkan satu matanya ke Green, yang membuat Green agak menjauh karena jijik.

"Ini bolanya, Dek Yellow!" kata Blue, lalu melempar bolanya. Yellow mencoba menangkapnya, namun gagal.

"Yah, bolanya gagal Yellow tangkap ... " kata Yellow. Red yang melihatnya dan bola yang semakin menjauh punya inisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Ya sudah. Dek Yellow, Led ambilkan bolanya dulu ya," kata Red.

"Eh, ya. Makasih, Kak Led," kata Yellow dengan wajah agak tertunduk karena malu. Lalu Red berlari ke tempat bola itu berada. Setelah mengambil bolanya, Red kembali ke tempat awalnya.

"Ini bolanya, Dek Yellow," kata Red sambil memberikan bola itu pada Yellow.

"Makasih, Kak Led," kata Yellow sambil menerima bolanya. Kemudian, Yellow melempar bola itu kepada Red.

"Kak Led! Tangkap!" serunya, dan Red berhasil menangkap bolanya. Akhirnya Red melemparkan bolanya ke Green dan siklus lempar bola berulang kembali. Sampai suatu saat, ada suara dari lonceng yang berbunyi, mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kemudian, ada seorang perempuan muda yang memangiil anak-anak untuk masuk ke kelas, karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"Anak-anak! Ayo masuk ke kelas!" seru perempuan itu, yang di tanda namanya tertulis nama "Daisy". Kemudian, anak-anak, termasuk 4 anak itu tadi, masuk ke dalam kelas.

...

"Anak-anak, kali ini kita akan menghitung benda-benda," kata Daisy.

"Benda apa, kak gulu?" tanya Yellow dengan lembut.

"Kali ini, kita akan menghitung Pikachu!" kemudian, Daisy mempersiapkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi kartu-kartu dengan gambar. Gambar-gambar Pikachu.

"Ah, Pikachu, Pikachu, Led suka Pikachu!" seru Red.

"Mengapa Red suka Pikachu?" tanya Daisy.

"Pikachu itu lucu, pipi melahnya sepelti pipinya olang yang telsipu malu. Manis," kata Red. Green hanya tersenyum sementara Yellow hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Wah, berarti Red suka orang yang pipinya merah seperti Pikachu?" tanya Daisy, dan Red mengangguk.

"Bu guru, kapan kita mulai menghitung?" tanya Green. Dia adalah satu-satunya anak yang sudah bisa mengucapkan huruf "r" karena dia sering membaca.

"Oh, ya. Baiklah anak-anak. Siap-siap ya?" kata Daisy. Lalu dia mengambil beberapa kartu dan menaruhnya di tengah-tengah meja keempat anak ini.

"Nah. Ada yang tahu jumlah Pikachunya berapa?" tanya Daisy.

"Kak gulu! Led mau memimpin yang menghitung!" seru Red.

"Boleh," lalu dengan arahan dari Red ...

"Teman-teman, saat Led bilang tiga, kita semua mulai menghitung. Oke?" tanya Red. Semuanya mengangguk. "Satu, dua, tiga!" lalu semuanya mulai menghitung.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima!" dan memang ada lima kartu bergambar Pikachu di atas meja mereka.

"Wah, ada lima Pikachu, Kak Led!" kata Yellow.

"Benal. 5 Pikachu," kata Blue. Daisy terlihat senang dengan anak-anak yang pintar menghitung ini.

"Pintarnya kalian semua. Nah, sekarang kakak mau tanya ke Green," lalu Daisy mengeluarkan kartu itu lagi, sekarang, di depan mejanya Green.

"Ada berapa Pikachunya, Green?" tanya Daisy, lalu Green, yang notabene adalah adiknya Daisy itu sendiri, langsung menjawabnya.

"Sembilan," kata Green dengan cepat dan datar. Daisy tersenyum.

"Wah, adikku benar," kata Daisy.

"Sudahlah, kak," kata Green.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran Yellow," kata Daisy. Lalu dia menaruh beberapa kartu seperti saat dia melakukannya untuk Green.

"Nah, ada berapa Pikachunya, Yellow?" tanya Daisy. Yellow terlihat bingung.

"Ummm ... aaa ... Yellow tak tahu, kak ... " kata Yellow. Yellow terlihat panik sekarang karena dia bingung berapa Pikachunya.

"Kak gulu, Led mau menolong Dek Yellow. Boleh?" tanya Red yang terlihat khawatir dengan Yellow. Daisy mengangguk tanda setuju, kemudian Red mendekat ke Yellow dan mulai membantunya.

"Dek Yellow, Dek Yellow kenapa?" tanya Red.

"Kak Led, Yellow bingung, Yellow tak tahu Pikachunya ada belapa," kata Yellow. Lalu Red melihat kartu-kartu itu. Lalu Red memiliki ide.

"Oh, begini. Ini Pika Led, satu. ini Chuchu Yellow, dua. Telus ini Pichu, tiga," kata Red sambil menunjukkan gambar-gambar itu. Yellow yang melihat gambar itu sekaligus jari-jarinya yang menghitung itu mulai paham.

"Oh, jadi ada tiga Pikachu, dali Pika Led, Chuchu Yellow, dan Pichu?" tanya Yellow.

"Ya, Dek Yellow," kata Red.

"Kak gulu, ada tiga Pikachu!" seru Yellow. Daisy hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua tadi dalam cara belajar mereka. Namun karena terlalu lama tersenyum, membuat Blue heran.

"Kak gulu, mengapa kak gulu tersenyum telus? Led dan Dek Yellow unyu ya?" tanya Blue. Daisy langsung tersadar dari senyumannya.

"Eh? Hehehe, maaf, Blue. Kakak hanya senang melihat mereka belajar," kata Daisy, dengan pipi agak memerah karena malu dengan yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Kak gulu jangan bo'ongi Blue, Blue tahu lo ... " kata Blue. Sementara itu, Red dan Yellow berbicara sendiri saat Daisy dan Blue mengobrol.

"Kak Led, telima kasih telah menolong Yellow," kata Yellow, tersenyum pada Red.

"Ya, sama-sama, Dek Yellow. Aku senang juga membantu Dek Yellow," kata Red, juga tersenyum pada Red.

"Kak Led,"

"Ya, Dek Yellow,"

"Aku mau belajal sama Kak Led, boleh tidak?" kata Yellow. Red tersenyum lebar mendenar permintaan dari teman berambut pirang ini.

"Tentu boleh, Dek Yellow. Belajal belsama itu lebih asik," kata Red. Lalu tiba-tiba bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semuanya langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

...

Keempat anak itu keluar dari bangunan sekolah mereka. Mereka membicarakan rencana belajar mereka setelah pulang sekolah.

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita nanti belajal belsama di lumahku?" tanya Red.

"Ide bagus, Led! Aku juga ingin belajal belsama Gleen!" seru Blue sambil menggandeng tangannya Green. Green langsung melepas tangannya dari Blue sambil bergumam.

"Bocah belisik," kata Green.

"Ah, Gleen jahat! Ingat, aku lebih tua dalipada kamu lo ... " kata Blue dengan senyum usilnya, mencoba mempertahankan reputasinya sebagai anak tertua di kelompok itu. Sementara itu, Red mengajak Yellow dengan hal yang sama.

"Dek Yellow, nanti bisa kan?" tanya Red sambil menggenggam tangannya Yellow. Pipi mereka berdua mulai memerah seperti Pikachu, dan Yellow hanya bisa mengangguk sambil berkata, "I ... iya, Kak Led ... "

Red langsung bergembira mendengar jawaban itu. Kemudian dia menarik Yellow dan membawanya berlari ke luar TK.

"AYO KITA CEPAT PULANG BIAL BISA BELAJAL BELSAMA!" seru Red sambil menarik Yellow.

"Kak LEEEDDD!" seru Yellow yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat dibawa lari oleh Red. Green hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Red berlari bersama Yellow, sementara Blue memiliki satu pemikiran di otaknya.

'Cie, Led dan Dek Yellow bellali belsama-sama, manisnya, cie ... '

...

Suatu waktu, Daisy melihat keempat anak itu berjalan bersama, keluar dari lingkungan TK, dengan Red menggandeng tangannya Yellow. Daisy tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah dua manusia ini.

"Red, Yellow, kalian sudah seperti suami istri saja. Semoga kalian bisa tetap berteman seperti ini sampai tua," kata Daisy.

 _Sayangnya, harapannya tidak terkabul. Karena yang terjadi adalah lebih dari itu._

 _... mereka tidak hanya berteman, mereka telah menjadi lebih dari teman dalam waktu beberapa tahun kemudian, kemudian menjadi lebih dari lebih dari teman ..._

 _... cinta ..._

 **Selesai.**

 **MANA RED DAN YELLOW? MAU KUUNYEL-UNYEL PIPI MEREKA! BAWA MEREKA PA—**

 **Mohon maaf, Regulus White Dwarf mengalami gila Special.**

 **Gila Special, atau lengkapnya, Gila Specialshipping adalah gejala orang mulai keranjingan untuk membuat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Specialshipping dengan jumlah yang banyak dalam waktu singkat.**

 **Masalahnya, belum ditemukan obat untuk penyakit ini. Jadi, selamat deh buat aku.**

 **RWD keluar.**


End file.
